Rekindling the Sun
by NuclearBurrito
Summary: Something went wrong. The cardcaptor found herself backed into a corner, forced to return to the past. But just because your failures are undone doesn't mean your scares have faded. But we have years. Plenty of time to heal Multi PoV
1. Chapter 1

**DING DONG DING DONG**

Fujitaka had no idea who could possibly be at the door. Both of the kids were already home. We weren't expecting any guests. So who could possibly be at the door? A friend of Sakura or Toya's maybe? Well one way to find out.

He opened the door.

oh

OH

OH MY

A young girl was at the door, she was wearing a white cloak that wouldn't be out of place in a fantasy novel (cosplay maybe?). She looked just like Sakura, but a bit older. Sakura is only 7, but this girl is clearly in her teens. Despite that the similarities were striking. But what was most eye catching about her...

...was blood. Oh so much blood.

"help... me"

She was bleeding out and collapsed on him almost immediately.

"SAKURA! TOYA! Come quick!"

Whatever happened to her, she needs help quickly. 2 sets of footsteps quickly came rushing down. Toya was the first to notice the body and quickly shielded Sakura's eyes. Good on him, but he isn't sure if it's even going to be possible to stop the poor girl from seeing anything.

"Toya! Get a first aid kit! Sakura! Call an ambulance!"

It was a valiant effort on Toya's part, but it Sakura managed to catch a glance at the body. Her face instantly turned green, but she managed to hold on and walk to the phone after staring for several precious seconds. Meanwhile Toya came back with the first aid and helped me bandage her up. She was still breathing but was fast asleep. Calling out for help must have drained the last of her strength from her.

Taking a closer look at her, he was able to see she had some things on her. First was a key like object hanging around her neck with a star symbol on it. It clearly wasn't actually a key, but it seemed important. Seconds was a book, it was bright pink and had the word "Sakura" on the front. It looked very expensive and he wondered where she got it and why she was carrying it. But he had more pressing matters to deal with than messing with her personal belongings.

The paramedics had finally arrived with a stretcher. He made sure that she got into the ambulance safely before allowing it to drive off to a hospital for more permanent treatment. He sent wishes for her to recover along with her and wondered who exactly she was.

**3 Days Later**

We were just cleaning up from dinner. Fujitaka had insisted on cooking, so removing the mess was the least Sakura could do. Plus he had to answer the phone so he was occupied. She wondered why he was being called and started to eavesdrop.

"Kinomoto Residence. Who is this?"

"The Hospital?"

Huh? Is this about that girl from the other day? Sakura really hoped she was ok. She looked... well Sakura didn't even want to remember, but that bloody and clearly in pain wasn't something you can just forget.

"Really now? I'll be there in half an hour!"

He hung up and went to put on his shoes.

"I have to go to the hospital. The girl we helped the other day woke up and apparently wanted to speak with me. I'll be back soon so you two be good ok?"

No way! If she's up then she'd want to see her!

"Can I come too? Please?"

He looked at her, almost conflicted. She gave her best puppy dog stare she could muster at him. Fortunately for her, Fujitaka yealded first. He sighed.

"Alright alright you can come. But be quick now, we wouldn't want to keep her waiting now would we?"

"Of course not!"

The drive way there wasn't that long, but it felt like an eternity. By the time we finally reached the hospital she was ready to burst out of the car. So of course she did so at the first opportunity. Once the car was parked she started to run towards the entrance.

"Sakura wait up!"

Oh right, he needs to be there too. She slowed down her pace.

"hehehe, sorry."

He ruffled her hair as he walked into the building and right up to the secretary.

"Fujitaka. I was told to come here"

The attendant double checked something and nodded.

"Of course. Right this way."

She lead us to the rooms where the patients were staying before stopping and knocking on one of the doors.

"Are you still ok for visitors?"

They waited briefly for a response.

"Yes please."

She opened the door an gestured for us to enter the room. A young girl was standing towards the back of the room looking right at them. It almost felt like she could see into their souls. Sakura even averted her eyes for a seconds, but was greatly relieved to see that she was ok. And isn't that what is truly important? We entered the room together and Fujitaka closed the door behind us. He spoke first.

"Glad to see you are doing alright. You gave us quite the scare earlier."

She nodded.

"Sorry about that. I didn't mean to."j

He giggled at that.

"After whatever you must have been through to be in that state you have nothing to apologize for!"

"I suppose that's true. Still it can't have been pleasant for you so I much apologize anyway."

This conversation was nice. However Sakura felt need to say something.

"What's your name? I'm Sakura!"

Everyone went dead silent. The tension in the room shot up.

"Sakura..."

She started to speak finally.

"I'm you... from the future. We have a lot to talk about."


	2. Chapter 2

The Cardcaptor knew they would be shocked by her claim. That's obviously to be expected considering she just said she was from the future. Even among mages traveling back in time more than a day would be considered an act of suicide. She could only do it due to being magically boosted at the time and by having more power than what was previously the strongest mage of all time. And even then it left her running on fumes. But they don't understand what she did or just how impossible it's supposed to appear.

"You're… from the future?"

"Yes. 8 years in the future to be specific"

Neither Fujitaka nor her past self knew what to say.

"Look. I'd love to explain but the Hospital isn't a good place. Plus I don't want to have to repeat everything to Toya. Let's just go home, I'll explain everything once we are there ok?"

That seemed to snap him out of it. Normally she'd have just been able to use fly to go back home on my own and wouldn't have had to call for them to visit in the first place. However, her magic was heavily drained by the time jump, plus the fight just before it. The rest at the hospital wasn't the kind that restores your strength properly, but felt more like she was drugged, possibly because she was. Since she needed the strength she did have to cover up her stay at the hospital and get out unseen there wouldn't be quite enough mana left to use fly in order to get home. Thus having her family pick her up instead is the next best thing.

"Does this mean you are being discharged with us?"

"Not quite. I have some loose ends to tie up first. You just go back to the car, I'll meet you there and we will leave."

He didn't seem to like that idea.

"But-"

She cut him off. His worry was understandable but unnecessary.

"I know what I'm doing. Everything is going to be alright, so don't worry about me."

Finally that seemed to satisfy him. He nodded in understanding and walked out of the room with the young Sakura who was wide eyed for the entire exchange.

Now she could do what needs to be done. She walks over to the Sakura book and pulls out 2 pink cards labeled erase and through and gets to work.

Fujitaka expected many things when he came to the hospital, but hearing that the person he saw possibly almost stabbed to death was his precious daughters future self? No way he could anticipate that, the idea was just absurd. There is no way Sakura would be able to become a time traveler by age 15. And yet, it didn't seem like she was lying. If she was it would have had to be something very elaborate considering her prior injuries.

When they got outside he immediately went for the car. Somehow, the older Sakura was already inside, now wearing the outfit she had when they found her. Yet the car was still locked. Did she have a key? If she really was from the future it was certainly possible that his future self gave it to her. But even then how did she get ahead of them? He unlocked the car and they entered the vehicle to join her.

"How did you get in? Did you have a key?"

"Magic. I'll explain more when we get home."

While magic isn't that far fetched considering he's already being expected to accept time travel, he'd still need to see it to truly believe it.

The car right felt far longer than it actually was. The younger Sakura kept trying to say something to her future self, but for whatever reason kept stopping short of actually saying anything. Meanwhile the older Sakura was just staring blankly out the car window not even looking at either of them. After what seemed like an eternity but in actuality was just another 30 minutes, they finally got home.

When they entered the house Toya was waiting for them. He was glaring at their latest guest, and she was glaring right back.

"I know you recognize me Toya."

Toya raised an eyebrow at that.

"But how?"

"You've always been good at noticing these sorts of things. Of course you'd know it's me."

"Yes, but how are you here? You clearly are much older than you are supposed to be."

She gestured for us to come to the living room. Once there we sat down and she pulled out the book he saw her carrying earlier. She opened it to reveal it was hollow and contained a deck of bright pink cards, which she took out and laid across the table.

"These are the Sakura cards. They are a set of 53 magical artifacts which allow me to cast magic through them. I originally had a similar set of cards called the clow cards which I got from a book downstairs much like this one when I was 9. Specifically I accidentally let them lose and had to get them back. Long story short I succeeded and then transformed them into the cards you see right here to work with my magic better. The time card and return cards being used together were what allowed me to come back in time."

Of course he had his reservations about all of this. She said she did this on her own?

"You captured an entire collection of magical cards all on your own."

"Of course not. I had help. Sleeping in the book was Kero who was-"

Suddenly her head perked up and her body shot up from the seat.

"Kero!"

She started to run towards the basement like her life depended on it. He looked towards Toya who just shrugged.

"I guess we should follow her?"

He agreed and the 3 of you followed her into the basement. What could possibly have gotten her so riled up? What was so important about Kero that she couldn't even finish her explanation before moving.

As he walked downstairs he heard a sound he'd hope to never hear. He heard the sound of Sakura crying.


End file.
